


Outcast

by ChillMalDigga



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative after ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canada, Chases, Connor never hugged Hank, Dad Hank, Detroit, Guilt, Guns, Healing, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not North friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Connor, Post Pacifist Ending, RK1000 Endgame, Suicidal Thoughts, unsuccessful Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillMalDigga/pseuds/ChillMalDigga
Summary: They had won. For androids, it is a big step toward independence and equal rights, but for Connor, it is the beginning of a nightmare.He is the Android sent by CyberLife to hunt down deviants, he is the one that led the humans to the Jericho freighter and had Markus at gunpoint more than once. But not everyone is as forgiving as the gentle leader and wants him gone.His past will haunt him, he doesn't know his place and all he wants is to come back and pet Sumo some more...





	Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Outcast!  
> This story will start right after Markus speech to the androids after the successful revolution. Connor never met up with Hank to get his hug.
> 
> Chapters:  
> 1\. Prologue Haunted Hunter  
> 2\. Chapter 1 Chased Hunter  
> 3\. Chapter 2 Lost Hunter  
> 4\. Chapter 3 Returned Hunter
> 
> If you want to read the story timeline-chronically (after the work is completed) read: Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Prologue, Chapter 3
> 
> Have fun!

**Prologue – Haunted Hunter**

Hank was not happy to be called out to a scene at Christmas eve. It was less that he minded getting his mind off depressing thoughts that still haunted him every now and then, it was more like the principle that he was called out because an android was found and thanks to his work with Connor he was automatically put in _all_ Android cases.

_Fucking Fowler._

But with the steady stream of humans flooding back into Detroit and the whole revolution just having a bit over a month to cool down it was possible that grudges were still too deep for either side to go. Every dead android that was found in the last month had to be investigated, and every time someone from Jericho joined because the androids wouldn’t take it kindly if human officers just dismissed it.

So, Hank was tired of being called to every case, and most of all he wished Connor was still at his side. They bid their goodbyes in the CyberLife HQ and after the revolution, he never showed up to meet him again. Hank didn’t ask if he was killed, didn’t want to know if his partner he kind of had attached to was dismembered and used as spare parts in the time it took for the revolution to finally settle down.  
It hurt, even more, to think that Connor just didn’t want to come back, that at the end Hank was just someone the android had used for his purpose and didn’t care about him anymore, but he couldn’t imagine Connor abandoning him just like that.

“Lieutenant Anderson!”, someone yelled his name over the low murmurs of officers and androids standing around. Hank looked up, his forehead knitted in wrinkles when he noticed the voice and was surprised to come face to face with the revolutionary Markus.

“Ah, Markus, wasn’t it?” He asked in confusion, maybe it was just a lookalike, one could never tell with so many androids with the same face running around.

“Yes.” The leader said with an affirmative nod and fell back a step behind Hank to follow him onto the crime scene. They had to take the stairs because someone had jammed the elevator.

“What are you doing here, Markus? Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, sort out laws for your people?”

“Ah not today Lieutenant, even I take a day free and we have a whole committee working on the laws in close cooperation with human lawyers and leaders. I came here because I was informed that the android is an RK model like me or Connor.” Markus said and Hank took this piece of information as something important.

“I wish Connor was here, then the whole shit would be already over and I could spend the day better than this,” Hank grumbled and jumped when suddenly someone held him back to go further up the stairs to the scene.

“Connor isn’t with you?” Markus asked, his voice sharp and demanding.

“After he fucked off to you guys he never came back. That ass promised to meet me after all the shit was over and when he never came back I thought he might end up as spare parts.” Hank growled. Markus was wise enough to take his hand back and he looked like something was off, if he was Connor or still had his LED it would flash yellow in process.

“Someone of my close circle talked with him a few minutes after my podiums speech and they said to me that Connor returned to the DPD because he would rather work there than stay with Jericho. And you say he never came back to you?“ Markus asked carefully, his mismatched eyes looking into the distance, a rather human-like behavior, on the search for answers.  
Hank just nodded and went the last stairs up to the floor where he was greeted by a spitting Gavin.

“Fucking finally! Anderson, some guy found a plastic ass and thanks to Fowler I was kind of the first response detective but without another fucking android from Jericho around I couldn’t even look at it properly.” The man hissed and Hank took a step aside to allow Markus to fall into the room, eyes blazing with fury.

“A bit more respect, detective.” Hank chuckled when he saw Gavin blanch beautiful white. He scrambled out of the room and the lieutenant muttered under his breath that he couldn’t get Gavin’s information anymore.  
A younger officer approached him and told him the facts that the DPD already got out of the man who found the Android and with the evidence around them.  
They were in an abandoned apartment building, the man who found the victim started to renovate it for returning citizen and wanted to check the inventory and state of the apartments when he stumbled over the android.  
Both Markus and Hank gave a quick glance to the victim slumped over in a corner, head leaning against the wall behind it, a pistol in its right hand.

“Right now, it looks like suicide but…”

“If it was just suicide, you would have just called us to get the android.” Markus interrupted and the officer gave an insecure nod.

“Its clothes are ripped but there are clear entry wounds of bullets that didn’t belong to the weapon it had in its hand.”  
Markus gave Lieutenant Anderson a quick glance to be allowed any further on his scene, a gesture of trust and the human shrugged and symbolized him to go on.

“Didn’t know you had a knack for crime too,” Hank muttered lightheartedly and the leader of Jericho gave him a small smile.

“I have seen enough to make a decent detective these days, even if Connor would outrun me easily,” Markus said fondly, the few seconds he could get a glimpse into Connor’s short life at the Sacred Grounds and he was impressed with the former Deviant Hunter, even more so when he walked up with the army of newly awakened androids after he infiltrated CyberLife warehouse.

“You sound rather fond of him. But we are talking about Connor here.” Hank muttered, Markus chuckled and thought about how Hank and Connor were similar to himself and Carl, but he went on to inspect the android instead of voicing his thoughts.  
The android, it was a he with the flat chest, looked peaceful, not haunted like most of those Markus had seen on the dumpster, not afraid to die. He didn’t get more information from the face of the android, the artificial skin is gone and the serial codes up to the RK letters covered with a sharpie. He pushed the clothes aside like the officer had said they were ragged and nearly destroyed, but they used to be a neat black button-down shirt, just as black leather bomber-jacket and dark blue jeans. The body of this android was dented, nothing that couldn’t be repaired, but it was evident that whoever it went through some hard weeks, maybe whatever happened to the unidentified android brought him in that situation.  
The bullet wounds where something else, most of them roughly sealed up so they wouldn’t leak Thirium, it also stopped the self-healing process there, but the jacket showed more shots than Markus could count on the body so some of them had to have healed up. Maybe blood lose was the reason for the android to shut down?

“Well, he didn’t commit suicide, no important Biocomponents where hit or destroyed, it might be possible to reactivate him if we get him on the optimum level of Thirium. I want to know what happened.” Markus told the detective and Hank hummed in agreement, he had studied the place while Markus inspected the android, and now his attention was with the weapon that still laid next to their victim’s hand. It was strangely familiar and when he went on a knee to grab it the grip on the weapon felt like one of his. He opened the bullet chamber and cursed.

One bullet.

_Russian Roulette._

“ _Fuck!_ Activate him, Markus, now!” He demanded and the deviant leader scowled at the human for that.

“And risk that he will go into shutdown immediately when the Thirium level is too low? It could end in memory loss or worse, detective. But I can take him back to my people and we get him back in order and…” He tried to argue but the face Hank made, his whole posture going from professional distant to somber and soft like… like had lost something or someone important, let him become quiet and he sighed heavily. When he reached for the pump regulator at the android’s chest he noticed that it was standing out, disconnected from the blood flow. The android deactivated himself and that brought up even more questions.  
Markus pushed the pump regulator back in and twisted, backing off to give space. The android went from limb to ridged, joints locking until it had booted, smudged LED blinking red in the process. And while he booted the android automatically reactivated the artificial skin. Messy brown hair and pale skin, the face taking on a familiar structure.

Hank gasped and Markus’ features took on an angry and worried look, wondering what could have brought down the once so proud android before them.

The android was non-other than RK800 Connor. And he had shed the calm of being deactivated and now looked at them like he was haunted, and the LED on his temple stayed constantly red.

_“Hank…?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are lovely! ♥


End file.
